Mission Unpossible
by TheLIAF
Summary: Galinda has a plan. Fiyero's in on this plan. They both think this is a good plan. Obviously, everything goes wrong.
1. Galinda, you genius!

**Hey everyone! I'm a little nervous about posting this story since it's my first, but here goes, so please be nice! And I have a message from my editor/BFFAEAE/the person I share this account with. Christino says: ****IZZY'S FIRST FANFIC, BE NICE OR I'LL PUT SPIDERS IN YOUR BED =D Have a nice day. **

**If you haven't read Christino's story Oz, I hate you, then you should because she's just an awesomely funny person and she encouragerized me to write this!**

**And I realize the title isn't proper grammar, but I promise you'll see why in a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WICKED, but I sure as hell can obsess over it and you can't bring me down. As well, there's a bunch of references to awesome stuff I also don't own, but you'll just have to wait to find out.**

Galinda Upland rummaged through her bag attempting to find her keys. She knew they were in this bag somewhere, the problem was, she happened to have three different versions of this bag. They were gifts from her Popsicle for making it up to exam time.

Bleh. Exam time. Of course, Galinda couldn't be bothered to study. After all, she had way too much on her plate. Her Shizbook page needed to be updated hourly, she constantly had to be referee for her wannabes, she was overcoming a devastating breakup with her boyfriend Fiyero Tigelaar (well maybe not so devastating since she broke up with him), and above all Galinda needed to keep her roommate Elphaba Thropp in check. The two had overcome their immense differences despite her little skin... problem. Galinda knew it wasn't easy being green, but imagine being the gorgeous, popular friend of the green girl! As far as Galinda was concerned, they should name a church after her...or at least a tree or something. Still, Elphaba spent all her time studying. Oz, she was uptight. In a way, it was frustrating.

Galinda decided just to knock instead.

Inside the room, Elphaba was revising her science notes. She was confident that she knew the material, but not confident enough to go shopping like her roommate. A knock sounded at the door.

"You have a key for a reason."

"It's in my other bag." Came the muffled reply.

Elphaba didn't have to see Galinda's face to know that she was pouting, even if the door was the only one to see it. Careful not to disturb any of her notes, Elphaba hopped off her bed and opened the door, before immediately returning to the anatomy of an Animal.

Galinda tossed the bags into her closet and flopped on her bed. "Oh sigh." There was no response. "Oh sigh." Still nothing. "OH SIGH!"

"Can I help you Galinda?" Elphaba didn't sound pleased.

"It's just...you study so much and it doesn't even matter! This exam won't even affect anything on your report card. You could get a zero and pass. What's the point? I mean...you could be shopping or you know...having a life."

Elphaba knew Galinda didn't mean to be offensive, but she couldn't help letting that statement strike her. She had to do well. She had to prove something. It was like a competition with herself...and the rest of the world. All her life she'd been ridiculed because of her skin tone and she had to prove she was good at something. Not art. Not athletics. Not beauty. Serious studying was all that she had. Galinda could spend eternity with her and still never understand that. Still she left Galinda's comment unacknowledged.

"Oh come on Elphie...don't be that way. We're BFFAEAEs and I have to tell you the truth."

"Dare I ask what a BFFAEAE is? "

"Oh silly! It MEANS Best Friends Forever And Ever And Ever!"

"Alright BFFAEAE! Why don't you go to the lounge and think of some more clever names?" Elphaba's voice assumed its natural sarcastic self defence.

"You're being sarcastilicious again."

"Nooooooooo..."

Galinda pouted. "You know Elphie, I tried to make you popular and you totally wasted it. I mean Fiyero totally oglified you that day."

That statement caught Elphaba off guard. Fiyero was a touchy subject. "Uh...oh really...well...wait! Weren't you two dating still?"

"Oh my poor sweet ignorant Elphie, you must learn the ways of the popular. Fiyero and I were a prince and princess, but while he's dancing through life in his pants MUCH too tight...I just wanted to get to his roommate."

"You mean Avaric? That drunken bastard! He believes in the Animal bans!"

"Yes, yes. Everyone heard your drunken argument..."

"I WAS NOT DRUNK."

"You were facing opposite directions, staring at a wall, but having a conversation."

Elphie cackled. "That was one hell of a Lurlinemas party."

"Oh yeah...then Fiyero starting giving us a lecture on dancing through li- ELPHIE! I HAD THE MOST INTELLIGILLIANT IDEA! FIYERO CAN BE YOUR COACH!"

Elphaba couldn't believe this. What could Fiyero possibly have, or want to do with her.

"I am most certainly not allowing Fiyero Tigelaar to teach me ANYTHING!"

But it was too late. Galinda was already out the door. "Don't worry Elphie! This time tomorrow a careless you will be thankifying me! EEEEEE!"

"Oh Oz."

Fiyero had a dilemma. He was so hungry, but he JUST sat down after a hard day of perfecting his perfect hair. Desperately searching his dorm for something edible he realized just how messy it was. Not that he was a messy person, it just kind of happened. Then he saw it. Leftover pizza from last night's rendezvous with Avaric. _Maybe if I just kinda reached I could stay on the couch._ Just as he sprawled out grabbing the pizza, there was a loud knock at the door and Fiyero startled, knocking himself off the couch.

"Oh Shiz...JUST A MINUTE!"

"Fiyero! THIS IS URGENT!" _That's weird. It sounded like Galinda...what the-_

Fiyero took his time casually opening the door.

"Why...hello there."

Galinda's smirk turned into a scowl. "That's not funny. I could have been _seriously_ hurt. What were you doing anyway...lying on the couch?"

"Actually, I was stretching and what is this, a test? I'm not Elphie."

In a business like tone Galinda replied, "You see our good friend Elphie needs some help in being brainless and I think you could totally help her."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"This could be your opportunity to...get to know her better." Galinda wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hey don't do that. That's my thing." Fiyero was getting a little tense.

"Please please please please pretty please with cherries and pink sprinkles and whatever icky boy stuff you're into just help her." Galinda whined.

Fiyero tried to walk away, but Galinda just followed him with puppy dog eyes.

"Galinda, I really don't wanna do this. She doesn't even like me and I don't like her."

They continued shuffling around the room until Fiyero stepped out and Galinda; quick as lightning, slammed the door shut and locked it.

"GALINDA! LET ME IN!"

"Not until you agree."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

Galinda pranced out of Fiyero's room and stopped halfway down the hall.

"You can meet her in the lounge tomorrow at eight."

Fiyero just sighed and returned to his couch.

**Thank you so much for reading this! May the wickedness be with you.**


	2. Lightbulb!

**Super special thanks to changed-for-good111, FabalaTiggular, xFroggyFernyCabbagex and Christino for encouragerizing me! **

Furious. That was the only word that could describe Elphaba right now. Galinda had taken her textbooks hostage and wouldn't return them until Elphaba "took a trip to the lounge." Whatever that meant. Now she was in the clutches of the giggly pinkified thief at the Shiz lounge, which was completely empty except for one person.

Fiyero.

"Galinda what is this?"

Galinda did not reply, but kept on giggling insanely.

"Good morning ladies." Fiyero said smoothly.

"Mkay Elphie! You are now in Fiyero's hands and you are going to be the best brainless you that you can be!"

"Galinda...tonight I am going to murder you." Elphaba muttered through clenched teeth.

"Don't be so sure. You might find yourself a different person." And with that Galinda flounced away, squealing the whole time.

Fiyero turned to Elphaba. "Soooooo...Elphie..."

"Elphaba."

"Elphaba, how can you bear to work so hard? _Life's more painless for the brainle-"_

"We have an hour until class. Please. Spare me your teachings _oh wise one_."

"Well that didn't work, so prepare for the Fiyero smile that they say makes girls melt in an instant."

Fiyero flashed a perfect smile.

Elphaba glared at him.

"Elphie, this is the part where you melt."

Elphaba turned around and began to walk away.

"Look, I promised Galinda that I'd teach you to be brainless and by Oz you will be brainless because I am not getting kicked outta my room _again_." Fiyero practically ordered.

Elphaba froze in her tracks and slowly turned. "Why do you even care that I'm popular or brainless or working too hard? And the answer I'm Fiyero Tigelaar doesn't count for anything."

"...Because you're my friend and I think it's time you let down that barrier of yours and have some fun. After all, I am offering you a once in a lifetime chance here. Usually I'd be pushing people like you into a fountain. Now would you like to take a walk with me?"

Together Fiyero and Elphaba walked. Talking and laughing about teachers, exams and of course Galinda's latest undertakings. When suddenly Elphaba stopped and gasped.

"I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" She screamed.

Fiyero simply smiled. "Lesson numero uno...skipping class. Easy. Fun. Brainless."

"This is not happening. Bye."

"It's just review today. You can skip this and still be fine for your exam and Dillamond would never catch you of all people skipping. I would KILL for a reputation like that... to blow."

Elphaba kept walking forward. "You really should work harder. You could get far in life if you tried."

Fiyero could have sworn he felt a lightbulb above his head suddenly go off. "What if you skipped class to tutor me?"

"_That would be such a dream come true for me."_

"I know exactly where Galinda hid your textbooks and besides, people wouldn't mock you if you stuck with me." Fiyero knew that this argument was won, when Madame Morrible turned down the hallway. Grabbing Elphaba's hand, he pulled them into an empty classroom until she passed.

"Fiyero, this is stupid. Let me go right NOW!" Elphaba was fuming as Fiyero stood in her way.

An evil grin took over Fiyero's face. "It's too late. Dillamond's door will be locked. You're stuck with me. My dorm or yours?"

Sighing, Elphaba turned to leave the classroom and Fiyero discreetly looked up to check if that lightbulb really was there. He had a good feeling about this.


	3. Giggles and flirting and makeup Oh my!

**All of you awesome reviewers have my gratitution and Happy Valentine's Day! **

That night Elphaba opened the door to her dorm with a dreamy smile...only to be greeted by a cross armed Galinda looking very peeved.

"_Where were you?"_

"Where_ you _wanted me to be."

"You know I haven't started studying."

"What's it to me?"

Galinda seemed disturbed by this remark. "Uhhh. Don't you want to help me."

"Nah."

"What's going on?"

Elphaba looked at Galinda curiously. "Well, what's the point? You can't do that horrendibly and besides these are the best years of our life. We should go shopping sometime." She finished her sentence with a legitimate giggle.

Galinda opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out and then suddenly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ELPHABA THROPP I HAVE BEEN WAITING YEARS FOR YOU TO SAY THAT! TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TODAY!"

Usually, Elphaba would have corrected this obviously false statement, but no such thing happened. "Oh my Oz Galindaaaa! It was the most amazing day! Fiyero took me around the Emerald City and we saw everything! I can't believe we've been stuck in school! I mean okay, school is important but there is so much I've missed and just because of my skin colour I built up these walls. But now I can be more like you and Fiyero and have fun and LIVE MY LIFE!"

"You better not be joking about this." Galinda was suppressing a smile.

"I'm pretty sure we all have a rebellious streak, it just takes something or some_one _to find it. Besides, I am SO sick of all this pressure with school and exams. Shiz can be .FUN."

Suddenly there was a strange beeping. Galinda looked around, completely confused, but Elphaba remained calm.

"It's just my phone. Oh! It's Fiyero! I'm meeting him tomorrow at nine!" She said.

Now Galinda knew that her genius plan had worked. Elphaba was going to skip her math review. Then she got another idea. Oz, she was brilliant.

"ELPHIEEEE! TIME FOR YOUR MAKEOVER!" She squealed so loud that Morrible thought her pet hippo was dying, four floors below them.

It was miraculous. Galinda dressed Elphaba in a pink dress that went just above the knee, equipped her with eye liner, mascara and lip gloss of course and not ONE complaint came out of the green girl. She spent all night texting Fiyero and now she was sitting at a lunch table with Galinda, Pfannee, Shenshen and Milla. Not to mention her active participation in their conversation.

Galinda let out a giggle. "This is so amazing Elphie!"

"I know!" agreed Pfannee.

Milla still seemed slightly confused. "But Elphaba, what like caused this? I mean no offence. It's about time you ditched the hideodious funeral dress, but this is just weird."

"It's _Elphie _andcan't a girl have some fun. You know. Like you and Boq last summer coughcough." Elphaba said while keeping a levelled tone. "Now girls. Who wants to head over to the Ozmopolitan. I heard they're having a sale."

With that, all the girls were up and out of the lounge. Except for Galinda.

"Aren't you coming Galinda?"

"Oh uh...I think I'll stay here and study." Galinda replied just as Fiyero walked by.

"So Elphie...I'm really enjoying the new you."

"Why thank you." Elphie said, tossing her hair.

Fiyero smiled. "I was thinking you and I could go for dinner tonight."

"That would be A-MAAAZINGG!" Said Elphie before she ran off to join her friends.

Galinda had only one thought.

_Did Elphie just flirt?_


	4. Pep Talk

**Lovin the reviews! Thank you so so sooooooo much!**

What was this feeling so sudden and new? Galinda didn't know. She had never felt so...so..._threatened. _Elphaba, or should she think Elphie, had been popular for two weeks now and she was rising fast. Galinda barely saw her anymore. Elphie spent all of her time with Fiyero or with Pfannee, Shenshen and Milla. It wasn't that she had dumbified herself either! Elphaba was the same. Smart, rhetorical, green as sin, just with friends...and a boyfriend. Galinda's _ex-boyfriend_. Now she sat in the lounge watching a sickening display of fliratation between Elphie and Fiyero with her wannabes...well they were still Galinda's wannabes right?...Right?

"Elphie's dress is soooo cute!" Pfannee gushed.

"IT'S MY DRESS! And it is sooo last year!" Said Galinda...but really she had bought it a week ago.

"Elphie and Fiyero were meant to be!" Milla gushed.

"Not once ever has he hit on me." Sighed Shenshen.

"They're just like that couple from Titanic!...only no one dies!" Pfannee practically screamed.

Galinda couldn't bear this anymore. She was supposed to be getting the attention tonight. "OMIGOD YOU GUYS! Shut. Up. They are so not perfect. Watch they'll break up in two days. Ugh. And she is sooo annoying. I mean yesterday she used up ALL of my deep conditioner and didn't buy me more. WHO DOES THAT?" Filled with anger, Galinda stalked out of the room and slammed the door.

_This is against every girl code. I need this attention. She wasn't even close to popular. I created her. So she goes with Fiyero and decides to just take my life! I was trying to help her! I was being a good friend! But calm down Galinda. You can do this. You're friends. Best friends. This is good. You can do this._

There was a knock at the door. Preparing to give Elphie a lecture about having a key, she opened the door and saw Fiyero.

"Hey Galinda."

"Where's your girlfriend?"

Ignoring the question Fiyero let himself in and sat on Elphie's bed. "I'm worried about Elphie...I mean Elphaba. This isn't her."

"Well you seem to be enjoying her very much."

"That's what you think."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to get Elphaba back to herself."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I was hoping you would have some girly answer to that."

"Oh...uhhh...well...I dunno. She's happy anyway. Just let her be."

"That's the thing. I don't think she's happy. I think she's deluding herself into thinking that. You are her best friend. Please...fix her."

"I DUNNO HOW."

"ARE YOU GALINDA UPLAND?"

"Yes."

"OF THE UPPER UPLANDS?"

"Yes."

"ARE YOU BEST FRIENDS WITH ELPHABA THROPP?"

"Yes."

"ARE YOU GOING TO HELP YOUR BEST FRIEND?"

"Yeah."

"ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE HER DOWN IN A BRUTAL POPULARITY BATTLE?"

"YEAH!"

"Good luck with that then." And Fiyero left the room.


	5. Plan A

**Awwwww. I don't like writing Elphaba in as a bitch but for the sake of literature and comedy I will do it.**

Galinda still wasn't sure about this. It seemed wrong to ruin her best friend. But it was for her own good and this was definitely not her best friend. The door opened and Galinda looked up.

Elphie smiled sweetly at Galinda. "Gooood morning!"

"Hey Elphie."

"Ready for class?"

"Yeah. What did you get on the last science test?"

"90"

Oh Shiz. Galinda was still dealing with a smart popular girl. Fantabulous.

"Hey Elphie I was thinking we could go to-"

"Sorry hun, gotta go." Elphie was practically out the door when she popped her head in and said, "by the way, purple's the new pink and watch the pie intake Galinda, you're looking a little on the chubby side today. BUT DON'T WORRY! IT'S ADORABLE!"

Galinda seethed as she pulled out her phone to text Fiyero.

_Time to take this superbitch down._

_Xoxo GG_

A few minutes later Fiyero replied.

_What the hell is a GG and who is this?_

Great. So now she was dealing with a psychotic popular greenie and her partner was a complete moron.

_Don't you watch tv?_

_This plan better work, _Galinda thought.

She was lying on her bed watching a rerun of Fairly OzParents while Elphie was watching Winkie Shore on her laptop, cackling obnoxiously. They heard Fiyero's voice from outside the door and faster than the speed of light Elphie closed her laptop and was out the door.

_Yes it worked._

When she was sure they were gone, Galinda grabbed the laptop and headed to Boq's dorm. He was the computer geek type who worshipped Galinda. Finally, his purpose would be fulfilled.

"Ok Boq. What I told you. I need you to hack her Shizbook and Twizter accounts."

"Anything for you Galinda, would you mind waiting an hour with m-"

But Galinda was already gone.

Elphaba barged into her room.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! EVERYONE THINKS I WEAR PINK ELEPHANT PJS TO BED OR THAT I BRIBED THE GYM TEACHER TO LET ME PASS AND IT DIDN'T WORK!"

Galinda gasped, maybe a little too transparently. "Why, Elphie! Who could do such a thing?"

"Didn't you see those posts on ALL my accounts? You should look at them."

Galinda strode to her computer and logged on, but was greeted by something completely different from what she expected. All over her Shizbook page were rumours...that actually had some truth to them!

_Galinda got 100% on the math test because she switched her test with Elphie's._

_Galinda has a crush on Biq...I mean Boq._

_GALINDA ISN'T A NATURAL BLONDE._

Elphie's voice was like acid. "I know it was you. Nice try. But you can't take me down. 'Elphaba goes to the library because that's where she hides her candy and firework stash' PUH-LEASE! If you wanna fight then at least make up decent rumours! See ya later blondie. Whoops. I guess I can't call you that anymore."

Just as Elphaba left, Fiyero burst in panting. "GALINDA! IT'S OKAY! I HAVE A PLAN B! BUT YOU NEED TO CHANGE YOUR NAME TO GLINDA!"

"Fine...anything...excuse me but I need to go do some damage control." Galinda was nearly in tears and she didn't blame anyone but herself.

**Oh dear Oz. Fiyero has a plan.**


	6. Joint Operation

**Yes. I know it's short. Trust me the 308 word thing totally kills me. But I'm new at this (yeah that's still my excuse for writer's block) I WILL NEVER ADMIT I HAVE IT! **

**IMPORTANT: The song you are about to read goes to the tune of a song from A Very Potter Musical for those who have seen it.**

Fiyero started his rehearsed speech. "So Glinda, I was thinking about how much I miss you and I actually wrote a song for you. Here goes." Fiyero pulled a guitar out of nowhere and began playing.

_You're sweet and fun and pinky_

_You're perfume's not really stinky_

_Glin-da_

_You're the Patrick to my Spongy_

_I'm really really hungry_

_Glin-da_

_I'd really like a sandwich_

_You can buy it cuz you're rich_

_Glin-da_

_Attention span is getting shorter_

_I'm gunna take you up to Florida_

_I JUST MADE THAT UP_

_GLIN-GLIN-GLIN-GLIN_

_GLIN-DA_

Expecting to see a look of hatred and anger, Glinda and Fiyero looked up only to be greeted by a hundred blank stares, none of which were Elphie.

"You SAID she'd be here! Well these plans are complete failures and that was the worst song I've EVER heard!"

"Calm down Galinda..."

"IT'S GLINDA NOW!"

Madame Morrible was just sitting down for her linner (that delicious meal between lunch and dinner) when she got an urgent note.

_MADAME! YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE STAFF ROOM! WE'RE OUT OF CHOCOLATE!_

Faster than she's ever moved before, Morrible made her way to the staff room.

"AHHH! SPIDERS! SPIDERS! SPIDERS!" She screamed as she was greeted by millions of eight legged creatures. At a loss of what to do, she started throwing anything she could find: pencils, chairs, spoons, coconuts, dishwashers, penguins and artichokes. All the while screaming, "SPIDERS!"

Her attention was drawn to a note taped to the wall. She grabbed it and sat down sitting on about half the spiders in the process.

The note read:

_Dear Horrible Morrible,_

_I did this._

_-Elphaba Thropp_

But something else caught her eye. At the top of the paper it said, "From the Desk of Fiyero Tigelaar."

Ten minutes later Fiyero found himself in detention.

**The spiders were requested by my editor =D Yeah, the song was Cho Chang...or Ginny...whichever one you prefer...thanks for reading! Now I'm off to enjoy my linner.**


	7. The Execution of Mission Unpossible

"This isn't working Fiyero."

"It's okay. I have the best idea anyone's ever had. EVER. And I mean this. I'm Fiyero Tigelaar." Fiyero looked extremely serious. "Prepare to execute...MISSION UNPOSSIBLE!"

"Oz, no wonder you failed Ozian language."

"Me fail Ozian? That's unpossible!" Fiyero said, "Now all we need is an epic montage."

Later that night Fiyero sat in a vent dressed in black, lowering Glinda into her own dorm by rope.

"DundunDUNdundundunDUNdun" He sang.

"Shut up."

And with that Fiyero was quiet. They knew Elphie was out partying tonight, but she had been pretty forgetful and could pop in at any moment. It was crucial that she had no idea of this.

Even Glinda had to admit this was a pretty good plan. Well of course it was, it was HER plan after all. As Fiyero lowered her down lower they heard a key at the door. Fiyero decided it was either Glinda or the plan...and well he liked Glinda but this plan was pretty important so he readied his grip on the rope...

And dropped Glinda into the room.

"Fiyero you reta- ohhh hey Elphie!"

"Glinda, why are you dressed in black?" Elphie was seriously confused. Glinda NEVER wore black. Something was up.

"Oh well *sniff* my uhhh pet...tarantula back in Gillikin just died and I am devastated. His name was Lance *sniff*." Glinda blinked her eyes hard to get the tears flowing.

Elphie didn't care enough to inquire further and just walked out of the room.

Glinda heard Fiyero from up in the vents lowering the rope. "Would you like to attach yourself to the rope again?"

Taking the rope in her hands tightly, Glinda pulled as hard as she could and Fiyero landed with a THUD!

"Yeah Fiyero, thanks for all that support. You're a great friend." Glinda's voice was so thick with sarcasm it was almost like he was talking to Elphaba. Oz, he missed her.

"What does it look like?" Fiyero asked.

"You'll know."

It was time to search.

"I FOUND IT!" Fiyero exclaimed.

Glinda looked over expecting to see Fiyero holding up another one of Elphie's random possessions. Oz, this would make a good story in twenty years. But then she saw it.

The green bottle.

It was bright green, with a faded label. No one could ever tell the importance of it if they didn't know the story behind it. Glinda did. It had been Elphaba's mother's before she died and now Fiyero and Glinda were about to take it.

They both felt terrible, but it had to be done.

"Where did you find it?" Glinda asked taking it from Fiyero and heading to her closet to hide it.

"Under her pillow and we should really hide it in my room. It'll be safer." Fiyero replied.

"In that sty? Like hell it will..."

"Glinda just give me the bottle."

"You're acting like a five year old!"

"Watch you're gunna break it!"

SMASH!

Oh Oz, it was broken!

"IT WAS YOU!" Fiyero yelled.

Glinda snapped out of her shock. "NO IT WASN'T! OH MY OZ WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE SAY? SHE'S GOING TO BE CRUSHED! FIYERO THIS IS BAD VERY VERY BAD!"

Fiyero seemed to grow up about five years right there. "We need to tell her."

"WE CAN'T!"

"Think about it. We can get Elphaba back through this."

"THROUGH EXPLOSIVE RAGE? YOU WANT HER TO BE LIKE THAT?"

"IT'S BETTER THAN NO ELPHABA AT ALL!"


	8. My BFFAENMWH

Elphie twirled into the room humming to herself and saw Fiyero and Glinda standing together. They looked...guilty.

_Maybe Fiyero's been comforting Glinda over the death of her pet._

After a couple of minutes of silence, Elphie finally spoke. "Soooo...how's everybody doing?"

Glinda burst out. "ELPHIE WE'RE SO SORRY. WE DIDN'T MEAN TO. WE WERE JUST TRYING TO HELP BUT-

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

Fiyero and Glinda exchanged looks and stepped out of the way.

Elphie saw broken glass all over the floor. _Broken green glass._ She couldn't even find the words. She just collapsed on the bed and started crying, a thousand things running through her mind. It was like a spell had been broken.

Glinda hugged Elphie and said, "I'm so sorry Elphaba. For everything."

_What do I think? I've sold myself out. Why did I start this? Where did it begin? Spending time with Fiyero? Being fed up with working hard? It's not worth it. It's never worth it. I hurt Glinda and Fiyero. I hurt everyone. I left myself behind. Who cares about any of this? Popularity means nothing. I love Glinda and I love Fiyero and I let them down. I AM important to them. That entire bottle was a reminder of everything I hurt, that I'm limited. But I'm not, I live for them._

Elphaba hugged Glinda back and said, "Glinda, thank you for everything. Thank you."

Glinda retreated a bit. "You're not mad?"

"Oh Glinda, I'm done with this battle. I'm done with being popular. It has always been your calling. I went too far with everything and I'm not proud of it. We'll always be BFFAENMWHs." Elphaba smiled through her tears.

"What does that mean?"

"Best Friends Forever And Ever No Matter What Happens."

* * *

It was a warm Smarch night as Elphaba walked through the Shiz grounds all bundled up in shapeless black clothing (thank Oz). Tonight everyone was out at the OzDust, including Galinda, who had changed her name back since they agreed that this had never happened. With a complete lack of studying, Elphaba had scraped a ninety in all of her exams and she was happy with that. She had returned all of Galinda's clothes, bought her new conditioner and helped her study as well. But not everything was perfect just yet. Elphaba hadn't seen Fiyero in a week and she was a little bit concerned. The night she gave up popularity he had slipped out of the room just as she and Glinda apologized and they hadn't noticed. She didn't go after him because she knew she must have seemed like the most selfish person in all of Oz to him, but her feelings were still there. She heard the door and looked up as the boy in question walked in.

Elphaba didn't even think before bursting out, "You must think I'm really shallow..."

Fiyero just smiled jokingly and put his arm around her. "No...not REALLY shallow."

**It is complete! Yaaaaay!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! For everyone who's reviewed throughout this story, I really really really hope you liked and it and you should know that you're awesome!**

**BTW: Any Simpsons fans? That's where the Unpossible and Smarch references came from :D **


End file.
